That's Not Trouble, That's So Normal
by Dajypop
Summary: A music meme for Loghain/Maric.


**Title:** That's Not Trouble, That's So Normal  
 **Author:** Daisy  
 **Fandom:** Dragon Age  
 **Setting:** Various  
 **Pairing:** Loghain Mac Tir/Maric Theirin  
 **Characters:** Loghain Mac Tir, Maric Theirin  
 **Genre:** Romance/Humor  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 2071  
 **Type of Work:** Music Meme  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** AU - Modern AU, AU - Vampire AU, Gay/Slash/Yaoi, Fluff, Angst, Canon Character Death, Smut, Implied Smut, Nudity  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
 **Summary** A music meme for Loghain/Maric.

 **AN:** I have more fun with these than I probably should. When I don't have any prompts or things to work with for what I want to write, these are always fun and easy to do. If anyone wants me to continue these as drabbles or one-shots, let me know and I'll see what I can do! I hope you guys enjoy!

 **MUSIC MEME RULES**  
 _1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3\. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4\. Do ten of these, then post them. _

**That's Not Trouble, That's So Normal** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **1\. Wish You Were Here - Incubus - 3:34 - Warnings: Character Death - Word Count: 213**

There was no way that this was real.

Loghain could feel his toes sinking into the sand, uncaring as to when he'd actually lost them in favor of running headlong into the surf for any sign of his lost love. No, it was his King. His King was who he worried for. Their time had been awfully long ago, it seemed.

The ocean looked beautiful, like it had chewed and swallowed Maric whole before absorbing his essence and casting it back at him. Kicking idly at a wave that eclipsed his feet, the man spat to the side, as if that would offend the Waking Sea so very much that it would place his blonde desire back in his arms. Of course, it was to no real effect.

 _If you keep kicking it, a turtle or something will bite you._ He could almost hear Maric laughing behind him, coming to stoop beside him. The ghost of a life passed had him laying on the beach, staring out at the water in hopes that some evidence to the contrary would wash up for him.

"I wish you were here…" He murmured to himself, to _Maric_. "You'd make this bearable. Though I suppose it wouldn't be like this if you were."

 **2\. Voodoo Baby - Hypnogaja - 3:30 - Warnings: Mentions of smut - Word Count: 188** /u

From the second he first set sights on "Hyram", he should have known that he would be his doom. A beauty, even coated in mud and blood, he was quivering, cold and wet and hungry, terrified, and he'd offered to bring them back with him. He should have heeded Dannon's paranoia, but there was something about this man that made him want to protect him.

That had ended and begun anew with the death of his father.

Even now, years later, if Maric wanted something and Loghain was present, well, it usually was his. A kiss, at first, had turned to the swelling of loins and in that moment, he was fully aware that Maric could probably get anything out of him, if he so chose to. He knew how to get his way, even if his current flight of fancy was persistent about not falling victim to his charms, he _always_ gave in. Every time.

If he were honest, nothing in this world could permanently tear him from his king's side, they always came back to each other, no matter what got in the way.

 **3\. Hey Jane - Pink Spiders - 4:31 - Warnings: AU - Modern AU - Word Count: 228** /u

They were broke. Positively, and utterly, broke. Now, this was no fault of Loghain's; he would accept no blame when it came to their occasional (monthly) monetary problems.

Maric liked to buy him presents, no matter how many times he said they were unnecessary or pointless, and all of their hard won money would be funnelled into them. Really, it was too much, but at least when they were starving, they could cuddle up against that stupid enormous Mabari plush that the blonde had _insisted_ on during their entire trip to get groceries.

"I know you're hungry, honey…" Loghain whispered into his hair, sighing softly, "You shouldn't have spent money on that stupid dog. It isn't as necessary to our survival as all of the food we could have bought with the thirty-five dollars I had to shell out for this."

"But he's so comfortable." Maric tried, though his stomach growling took the edge out of his voice, "Do we have anything left?" He questioned, peeking up with those shiny blue eyes of his.

"We have a dollar between us, I believe." Came the reply, and he tipped his head to look at the smaller. A fledgling beard clung to his almost-clean shaven face, and he shook his head. "We'll have to just pay double on the electric bill next month. I'll treat you to dinner."

 **4\. Running Up That Hill - Placebo - 4:57 - Warnings: Canon Character Death - Word Count: 304** /u

"You don't want to hurt me," Maric pleaded, on his knees in the swamp, "You swore an oath." An oath to a dead man that didn't need to die in order to keep this fledgling prince alive. He should have died with him, instead of knighting him. But it had been his own choice.

"You can hardly stay on your feet, and I will not play Horse for you. You are hardly what my father should have died for. You're _nothing_." Loghain's eyes were steely, dark with anger, and though his hand rested on the hilt of his sword, he didn't draw it. He knew that there was nothing he could do, now, but protect the blonde before him. With a gruff sigh, he yanked the other up by his collar. "We need to find shelter for tonight. We both know you can hardly stand the cold that settles here."

The pair managed to make a fire and find a small canopy of trees to rest under, and even still, Maric refused to back off. He was huddled close to the man who, not even an hour ago, he threatened his life (again), but he was certain that he could find safety here. Before he knew it, he was on his knees again, kissing at a tense neckline and up to a strong, gritting jaw.

"If I could make a deal with the Maker, I'd swap places with him, you know." His voice was a purr in Loghain's ear, and the man forced his eyes to stare at anything but the blonde against him.

"Wishes like that are for children. You need to focus on living, Maric. I cannot do all of the work for you." Was the only reply he earned, as an itching hand moved to slide around his waist.

 **5\. Bad Kidz - Marina and the Diamonds - 3:48 - Warnings: AU - Modern Au, Nudity, Implied Smut - Word Count: 208**

Maric Theirin should have known better than to plummet into something with a man that always looked dubious, a man that always had a few good insults in his repertoire that would sting. Then again, regrets weren't really something he played with. Instead, he ignored all thoughts to the contrary, even if he felt that Loghain was slipping through his hands, like trying to hold onto one wave among the thousands crashing into the shore.

He had accepted what he had done, and he wasn't about to let it go.

"I love you." He whispered, and felt the man lying against him go stiff.

"Don't be daft." Was the reply, a cough following it as he stared out the window, unable to look at the blonde.

"I love you for who you are, Loghain, don't throw it back at me like that." Though there was a soft undertone of sadness to his chuckle, he tried to hide it from his voice.

"We have no calling to 'love'." Loghain replied, "There is no reason to try and drag that into something that is fine as it is."

"You're all I want in this world…"

"Then perhaps you need a new world." Still, it wasn't like he was running away.

 **6\. Strut - Adam Lambert - 3:30 - Warnings: AU - Modern AU, Nudity, Implied Smut - Word Count: 179** /u

There was never a time when Maric didn't look beautiful. Watching him, in all of his whiskey-colored glory, strut about the apartment on a lazy day certainly did nothing to prove he could look frumpy. Even with the many bruises and bitemarks left in place from a long night of lovemaking, mixed, perhaps, with frenzied need, he was radiant as ever. Loghain had to admit, privately and to himself, that he couldn't get enough of the way the other moved, bending and lifting and preparing for breakfast. Leaning against the wall just outside the kitchenette, he smirked a little, loving the freshly bedded look that only he seemed able to achieve giving to the blonde. Every time he stretched just a little _too_ much, he noted a small leak and it only burned his pride brighter, eventually causing him to walk up behind him and plaster to his back.

"Another round?" Maric chuckled, his tone both teasing and breathless.

"Perhaps. How set on those eggs and toast were you?"

"I'm sure they can wait half an hour…"

 **7\. Everyday Superhero - Smashmouth - 3:28 - Warnings: AU - Modern AU - Word Count: 198** /u

Every morning, he woke to kisses and warm, wandering hands. Loghain had somewhat gotten used to the attention, even if he still had to pull away before anything came of it. Work was important, after all. Maric would whine, would pitch a fit, but eventually follow his lover to the shower to get ready. It was hard, for both of them, to get through the days and nights that came with being them. Maric was an up-and-coming politician (though Loghain did more for his running than he did), and Loghain the Police Chief. Everyone looked up to them, and it put a lot of wear on their shoulders.

Of course, that was not something that a hot shower and warm body couldn't cure, at least for a few minutes. Here, in the sanctity of their lavish apartment, they could pretend the world didn't rest on their shoulders, that life was simple and their love was all that mattered. Even Loghain would sometimes crack a smile, albeit a small one, whenever Maric would suggest they just 'call in sick'. He would remind him, in a teasing tone, that it was hard to call in sick from one's own life.

 **8\. Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not? - Thompson Square - 3:00 - Warnings: AU - Modern AU - Word Count: 168** /u

It was all too exciting; so much, in fact, that it seemed that Maric had forgotten totally about 'discretion'. Not that Loghain ever pegged him for knowing what the word meant in the first place. He'd literally leaped into the dark-haired man's arms, forcing him to catch him about the waist to prevent him from falling. Their foreheads pressed together, and all those long blonde locks closed around their faces like a curtain.

"Well?" He whispered, nuzzling their noses together, "Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

While he was tempted to choose the second option, he never could last long with temptation right there in front of him. Loghain leaned in with a slight growl, taking those lips forcefully and making the slighter man yelp slightly. Soon, it turned to a drawn-out moan, as those hands slid back to hold pert cheeks, the kiss mellowing slightly.

The collective gasps of the other graduates hardly mattered anymore; this was how things were going to be from now on.

 **9\. Walking On Air - Anise K Feat. Bela Blue - 3:37 - Warnings: Smut - Word Count: 207** /u

Whenever he was alone with Loghain, which was never often enough, Maric couldn't help but feel like he was floating. Everything seemed to melt away between them, and even the other's snark wasn't quite so painful.

"You're such a fool." He would say, casually, while Maric busied himself with loosening his armor and kissing at his chest. Following the line of his stomach, licking over the curve of muscle, the blonde smirked and gave a soft moan, ending up crouched on his knees before the other, pressing his nose into his groin.

"I'm a fool for you." The reply was always the same, and even as Loghain tried to snort, he had to hold back a soft gasp of breath that let them both know his control was waning. It wouldn't be until his pants were halfway down his thighs and Maric's mouth met his obvious desire that he offered his first bit of praise.

" _Maric_." The way he said it, breathless and with a fire burning in his belly, always spurred the smaller man on, swallowing as much as he could before having to pull back to gasp in a few breaths. And it was like this that they were both walking on air.

 **10\. Serial Killers Know How To Party - Schoolyard Heroes - 3:30 - Warnings: AU - Modern AU, AU - Vampire AU - Word Count: 178** /u

Blood dripped from his face as a leering grin spread over it, his head tilted back as though to enjoy the hot smear of it against his cheek. A soft noise left him, almost as an afterthought, as he turned to look at the cowering man in the corner with a camera held in shaking hands.

"Is this the sort of thing you were expecting to shoot, Maric?" He questioned, licking his lips.

"I-" Stopping himself short, he shook his head, "I never expected to see your work first hand. Let alone see it happen to someone like… Like him." Gulping a little, he felt a sort of rush pumping through his blood, and without thinking, he left his camera abandoned in the corner.

In seconds their lips were mashed together, and the thin smear of red on the blonde's fine cheeks only had the elder man pinning him down in the pool of red beneath them. Slipping and sliding against one another, the pale canvas that was Maric's quickly exposed chest was painted in pinks and reds.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** I have too much fun with these, really. xD I hope you guys enjoy! I know some were pretty heavy, but I hope they ended up okay.


End file.
